1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to mounting apparatuses, and particularly to a mounting apparatus for securing expansion cards to an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
A computer system usually includes electronic cards, which typically provide additional functions for the computer system and are commonly referred to as expansion cards, such as sound cards, video cards, and graphics cards, for enhancing the capabilities of the computer system. It is labor intensive and time-consuming to replace or upgrade the expansion cards are as they are often attached to the computer system with screws.